A Soul Trapped in Time
by KYRG
Summary: One-Shot. The black-haired beauty opened her eyes again...her gaze flew inevitably to the shrine. He should have being back 3 nights ago. "But he hasn't come back", she reminded herself and a shiver travelled through her spine...


**Disclaimer: **Non of the characters of InuYasha belong to me, no matter how much I wish for it, so we owe their magnificence to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

**Authors Note: **This is my first published story here in Fanfiction, though I've written many I've never published and this one came in a rather sudden rush of inspiration. Is a simple, short, One-Shot, very sad and dramatic, unlike most of my stories so...why publish this one? No idea...so enjoy! or...not ..

**A Soul Trapped In Time**

Kagome opened the window with a determined look that coloured with life her chocolate gaze. She stared at the modern world that now felt so unfamiliar to her. She forced herself to look at the horizon, the sun rising over the city of Tokyo mimicking the rising sun empire that Japan claimed to be. She breathed the polluted air of the era she had been born into and when she closed her eyes the city buildings transformed into vast meadows, coursing rivers and ageless trees.

The black-haired beauty opened her eyes again and her gaze flew inevitably to the shrine. Still with its doors open the darkness inside reminded her of the time-travelling powers the well hid within it possessed, and again the pain in her chest that had awaken her before dawn stroke her weakening heart.

He should have being back 3 nights ago. She reminded herself, a shiver travelled through her spine. He should have come for her already, to take her back into their life again, reassuring her about the dangers they thought long gone. Confirming her supernatural senses had being wrong, that it was impossible for their enemy to have reappeared, and carrying her back to what was now undoubtedly their home.

But he _hadn't_ come back.

Not the first night, when she woke up damped in cold sweat from battle nightmares in a dark-fogged field.

Not the second night, when she couldn't sleep because when her eyelids closed she would see his body lifeless, his silver hair covered in blood, his golden eyes empty in the devastated field.

Not last night, when she started to feel two different kinds of new pain, one in her chest...and one in her swollen yet still growing belly. The latter became more and more regular with each hour past.

She should have gone back to the care of Kaede's expert hands or at least under the vigilance of a doctor in a modern hospital of her time. But she wouldn't move. She couldn't move. She couldn't do this without him.

Her hands moved instinctively to her belly, she frowned and bit her bottom lip trying uselessly to stop the painful cry coming from her throat. It hurt so much, so much. She cursed in her head to the absent presence of the one responsible for her pain, and when the pain in her belly passed, the one in her heart grew stronger. He would _not_ return, he would _not_ answer to her unspoken _wrath_, not to her _pain_, nor her _passion_ any more. She knew it now, she was as certain as the pain in her belly was real.

...

When the night came again, although she wasn't alone, she was lonelier than ever.

She carried the too-small inert and silent creature wrapped in blood-covered blankets, rocking _him_ slowly; she barely had the strength to make her way to the window again. And she stayed there, watching the dark _moonless_ sky, as she felt pain travelling through her body once again. Her heart skipping more beats every minute...Her life slowing to an end.

Yet she still waited with her determined gaze on the shrine.

She was now the woman with her feet buried in sand...waiting eternally at the shore for a sailor that would never come back...

She would be infinitely the waiting mother of the child of a dead man...a soldier lost in the midst of battle that will never return home...

And the next morning when the sun came out as always, her spirit couldn't tell the difference...because light and darkness are the same, for the eyes of a soul trapped in time.

_.

**_Reviews and feed-back will be gladly appreciated! Any kind, though, try to be constructive criticism please! I really would like to know what others than my friends think =D!_**

**_Love. KYRG._**


End file.
